During a rubbing process of manufacturing display panel, cloth/glue taking-up procedure is an important link in the rubbing process. The cloth/glue taking-up procedure indicates a procedure of rolling rubbing cloth for rubbing formed alignment layer onto a rubbing roller before forming alignment layer by rubbing, for the preparation of the rubbing formed alignment layer. Before rolling the rubbing cloth onto the rubbing roller, usually a layer of double-side adhesive tape is applied to the rubbing roller. The double-side adhesive tape can stick the rubbing cloth subsequently rolled onto the rubbing roller to be firmly fixed thereto. The cloth/glue taking-up efficiency may seriously influence the rubbing process efficiency and alignment effect.
The cloth/glue taking-up procedure is implemented by a cloth taking-up equipment. Currently mainstream rubbing cloth taking-up equipment implements the cloth/glue taking-up operation in a traditional horizontal down-press manner. As shown in FIG. 1, the rubbing cloth taking-up equipment generally includes a base 6, a lifting/descending device 7 and transmission tracks 8. A top surface of base 6 in parallel with a horizontal plane is configured to be laid by cloth to be taken-up 4 or glue to be taken-up. The lifting/descending device 7 is configured to drive the rubbing roller 9 to move upwards/downwards and roll forwards/backwards, under actions of the transmission track 8, such that the cloth to be taken-up 4 and glue to be taken-up are rolled onto the rubbing roller 9.
Hereafter, specific operations of the rubbing cloth taking-up equipment in the prior art will be described in detail. Firstly, processes of taking up glue are as follows: laying the double-side adhesive tape on the top surface of the base 6, and moving the rubbing roller 9 to an original position (i.e., right above an edge on a start side of the double-side adhesive tape laid on the top surface of the base 6) under the actions of the transmission tracks 8; the lifting/descending device 7 driving the rubbing roller 9 to press down against a surface of the double-side adhesive tape at a certain amount; subsequently, moving the rubbing roller 9 towards an end position (i.e., right above an edge on an end side of the double-side adhesive tape laid on the top surface of the base 6) under the actions of the transmission tracks 8; then, the lifting/descending device 7 lifting the rubbing roller 9 to an initial height. At this point, processes of taking up glue are finished. Next, processes of taking up cloth are performed in the similar manner: laying the cloth to be taken-up 4 on the top surface of the base 6, and moving the rubbing roller 9 to an original position (i.e., right above an edge on a start side of the cloth to be taken-up 4 laid on the top surface of the base 6) under the actions of the transmission track 8; the lifting/descending device 7 driving the rubbing roller 9 to press down against a surface of the cloth to be taken-up 4 at a certain amount; subsequently, moving the rubbing roller 9 towards an end position (i.e., right above an edge on an end side of the cloth to be taken-up 4 laid on the top surface of the base 6) under the actions of the transmission track 8; then, the lifting/descending device 7 lifting the rubbing roller 9 to an initial height. At this point, processes of taking up cloth are finished. The finished rubbing roller 9 may be used in the rubbing procedure to form the alignment layer by rubbing.
Since a length of the rubbing roller is larger with an increase in area of the liquid crystal panel, the down-press amount of the rubbing roller is increased accordingly. Therefore, the down-press cloth/glue taking-up equipment may easily lead to uneven down-press of the rubbing roller, in turn causing that uniformity of the taken-up cloth/taken-up glue may be degraded and cloth/glue dropped off situation may easily occur in partial regions. Therefore, the existing rubbing cloth taking-up equipment seriously influences rubbing quality in the rubbing process. In addition, in a case where the double-side adhesive tape and the rubbing cloth are laid horizontally, if there are foreign matters on the double-side adhesive tape and the rubbing cloth, they will be difficult to fall off; if there are foreign matters on the rubbing roller, they will drop onto the double-side adhesive tape or the rubbing cloth with the rotation, causing that the taken-up glue/taken-up cloth is degraded (for example, air bubbles are formed) due to the foreign matters.